


Falling and Falling Deeper

by DorkishDanshi



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: He carries deep and heavy guilt on his fatigued and worked shoulders. He works away to ensure nobody dies in his care like she once did.Herlock Sholmes, despite being told it wasn't his fault, refuses to forgive himself for the demise of his best friend's deceased wife, the former Mary Watson.Kept awake by his memories of the event, something kept secret between John and Herlock appears to come out between the two old friends.





	Falling and Falling Deeper

"Fire away, detective. Mary Watson shall be no more. John will never forgive you." A voice snarled, belonging only to a being as ghastly as a homicidal maniac by the man known as Jimmy A. Aleister, one of the most sinister men in London. The scream, the blood, the tears and the pleas, Herlock could recall it all as if it was yesterday. Was it real? Of course not. It was merely a nightmare. The lilac haired sleuth had been prone to them ever since that dreaded night..He could have saved Mary, it had been all his fault. He clung onto his blankets around him a bit more as his nightmare only raged on. Just how and why had John forgiven him for what happened? He always questioned it. Finally, the nightmare had got the better of the well respected sleuth and he bolted upright, in a cold sweat. He seemed to be panting quite a bit and tried not to cry. "..Drats, what even is the time?" Looking over, he checked the time..it was only 3AM. Bloody 3AM. He very rarely did sleep well, this night was just like any other. John was probably still fast asleep. Probably exhausted from all the patients he had that day. 

Begrudgingly, Herlock made his way out of bed, his hair all down and disheveled, with bags starting to form under his weary eyes. He probably wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep but that did not matter to him at all. This was usual for him so why should he bother combat it? Reluctantly, he made his way down to the kitchen. All that seemed to be heard throughout 221B Baker Street was the occasional groan from Herlock and the sound of his footsteps. He probably was not gonna be able to sleep again so he may as well grab himself a coffee or something. He didn't expect to wake anyone up..he wasn't being that loud was he? Brushing part of his hair behind his ear, another groan left his lips as he finally arrived at the flat's kitchen. He really didn't expect to see a certain someone awake either. 

Seconds after he had grabbed his coffee, the sleuth happened to hear something. Something he didn't quite expect. There was evidence for various cases all over the dining table, and John's pistol seemed to be on the table, possibly since he had been carrying it with him on a case they had recently. There was coffee stains in some places but honestly, at this hour, Herlock didn't care enough to get them cleaned. He groaned again as he slumped onto the nearby sofa, sipping from his coffee cup. He was pretty exhausted but couldn't seem to sleep at all. Those blasted nightmares..If only he could forgive himself for what happened, he wouldn't feel so guilty even now. He couldn't help but blame himself for Mary's demise. Her scream and her pleading would defintely haunt him until the day he died. He didn't expect anyone else to be awake but squeaked a bit as he realized the light was turned on. 

"Sholmes..? What in the bloody hell are you doing awake? It's like 3am..what in the fuck?" A groan left John's lips as he finally made his presence known, noticing Herlock sat on the sofa by himself, bags under his eyes and all. It was worrying how Herlock got sometimes. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep for days, and he wouldn't eat properly sometimes. That worried John not only as a doctor, but as Herlock's flatmate and closest friend. And well..John did feel something a bit more for his friend. Anytime he was with the sleuth, his heart seemed to race and he felt his cheeks flush up. There was times he'd forget how to speak around him, just because of how deep his feelings ran.

Hearing his voice, Herlock eventually looked over, his pale cheeks starting to flush up. It was probably quite the predicament that he couldn't escape John. They lived together after all. In ways, he enjoyed it but the fact he yearned more than just friendship from the doctor, made things troubling and complicated at times. He let out a small sigh, before brushing more of his hair behind his ear with another yawn. Eventually, he began to speak. John did ask for an explanation on why the bloody hell he was doing awake anyway so he better give a response. "..I had a nightmare and couldn't drop back off. That's it really, old chap. Nothing major." 

By the look in Herlock's eyes, John could slightly deduce what the said nightmare had been about. He'd told him time and time again that the fact Mary perished was not his fault but he could tell that the sleuth was still deeply damaged from the event. The doctor ran his hands through his own hair, before reaching over and taking Herlock's cup out of his hands."Drinking coffee at 3am is not going to bloody help you, Sholmes. Let me see what I can do. I think I know what your nightmare may have been. You can't keep waking up at this hour and staying up..You know it's not healthy." His cheeks flushed a bit at the thing he was about to say next. "I..I-I'm not bloody saying this because I care about you or anything." He used one of his hands to cover his face lightly which only seemed to cheer Herlock up and he seemed to chuckle at the debacle which made John huff and place his hands on his own hips. "W-What's so funny, Sholmes?!"

"M-My dear Watson..your cheeks are all red. It suits you." The sleuth chirped, a shy smile starting to creep it's way onto his lips.His hair was completely undone, flowing down behind his shoulders. "Mine are a bit flushed too..suppose we match." What a childish statement. It made John laugh a bit, and he seemed to nod in agreement. "Yes. We match. You're so silly when you're sleep deprived, I swear. C'mon you need your rest." He encouraged the sleuth to get up, smiling shyly up at him. Then something came to mind. There was something he had to do. He watched Herlock walk to the bottom the stairs before calling out to him. "Bloody hold on, Sholmes. I..I have something I've been meaning to say for a good while.."

Herlock was completely puzzled when he heard John speak but did stop for the doctor to walk over to him. His head seemed to be tilted slightly to show his confusion and he raised a brow slightly as he waited. Eventually, John got over to him and seemed to take a deep breath, wrapping an arm around his waist suddenly, which made the lilac haired sleuth let out a small squeak and made his heart race, as his cheeks only flushed up to a shade of scarlet. What exactly was John planning? He noticed him lean in and seemed to slowly deduce what was going on but said nothing. "Herlock Sholmes..you're a bloody idiot. But..you have my heart. I've been in love with you..for months on end." He admitted, giving Herlock a chance to respond before he did anything more. "...M-My dear Watson..I've been in love with you for a good bit myself..I love you too." He eventually managed to say before John simply kissed him sweetly, causing him to mirror his actions, kissing him back sweetly.

After that, the two did get some sleep. In each other's arms. And Herlock swore that had been the best sleep he's had in months.


End file.
